


Of Family Dinners and Secrets

by katychan666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Taken Seriously, Family Dinners, Funny, Good!John, M/M, fluff?, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Dean has been keeping a secret but decides to finally tell his parents the truth.How will they react?





	Of Family Dinners and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiorino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/gifts).



It was very lively at the Winchester household that particular evening; there was a special dinner going to take place and Mary was quite excited. Dean was supposed to tell them all something important (and shocking, according to him), so there they were, all waiting for him to come back home, bearing the news. Even Sammy was invited, taking some time off from university as he invited his own boyfriend, Gabriel, to come to the family gathering. Then again, it wasn’t like Gabriel was a stranger in the Winchester household; he had met with Sammy’s parents on multiple occasions as him and Sammy had gotten together long before university started.

Sam and Gabriel were snickering, because they knew what kind of news Dean was going to drop. And it wasn’t going to surprise anyone in the room, not really, but especially those two. Gabriel and Sam knew what was up, both chuckling as they were helping Mary set up the table, while John was in the kitchen and were exchanging looks to each other. Mary was more than happy to have the boys back home; she wasn’t going to lie, the house was kind of empty ever since the two grew up and moved out.

“It’s so good to see all of you in the same place after such a long time,” said Mary happily as she watched Gabriel and Sam flirt around the kitchen and she then chuckled as her youngest son looked up and nodded. It felt good to be home indeed, jumping when Gabriel came a bit too close and gently pinched his butt. Sam’s eyes widened and he quickly turned around, horrified expression on his face while Mary was just silently laughing.

“Gabe!” hissed Sam.

“Yes, Sammy?” asked Gabriel as he bashfully batted his eyelashes and thus made poor Sam flush even more. The nickname was… it was just no and when he heard his mother laughing as well, he was so done with all of them.

“Not in front of my mom,” hissed Sam, trying to be silent, but Mary overheard _everything_ as she was watching them, arms crossed on top of her chest and she was just shaking her head.

“What?” asked Gabriel innocently and then Mary stepped closer.

“Now, now, don’t make fun of my boy,” said Mary, ‘scolding’ Gabriel and Sam only flushed even more. Really? His mother coming to his _defence_ at this age?! He grumbled, rolled his eyes and stomped over to the kitchen, going over to his dad as he was done with both his mother and boyfriend, who were only laughing as they watched him and Mary shook her head.

“Always so hot-headed, what a temperament,” said Gabriel and Mary grinned

“Like father, like son,” commented Mary and looked at her husband.

Gabriel was quite the character and then she went back to her husband, Sam returning back to the traitor he called his boyfriend by some weird decision, though his anger quickly faded away as he wrapped his arms around him and the two started talking about Dean and the person that he was going to be introducing to his family that day. It was supposed to be someone _important_ to him. Both Sam and Gabe knew that Dean was dating Gabriel’s younger brother. Honestly, they weren’t fooling anyone.

Sam narrowed his eyes when he saw his parents talking about something, his mother giggling while his father was shaking her head. It looked like they were making some sort of a… deal or a plan? Sam couldn’t tell, but it was definitely weird. Before he could really ask they were doing, there was a knock at the door and Mary happily waltzed over to the door, John following his wife.

Dean smiled when he saw his mother despite his nervousness and then he cleared his throat. “Hi, mom, dad,” said Dean, trying to sound cheerful and both of them just welcomed both Dean and Castiel, who was standing in the background, inside of the house. While Mary attacked Dean, asking him about how life was going, John and Castiel were left alone and awkward silence fell in between them, Castiel twisting the wine bottle in his hands that he brought with himself and John lifted an eyebrow when the young man practically shoved the bottle into his face.

“Here,” said Castiel awkwardly. Ah, yes, Castiel and his ‘people-skills’ were hilarious. “I’ve heard you like to drink,” he then stated awkwardly and then his eyes went back to Dean as he was looking him like a lost puppy. It wasn’t like he was in the Winchester’s home for the first time, but this time it was different. Dean was supposed to make their relationship official. Though they were dating for _years_ now.

John arched an eyebrow as he didn’t know how to take Castiel’s comment as. “Thank you?” he said and then narrowed his eyes as Castiel just walked past him and went over to Dean, where he looked pretty content and John shook his head. What a strange guy, he thought, but a good _friend_ to his boy no matter what Mary said. They were _friends,_ John was sure.

“Hey, Castiel,” said Gabriel happily and waggled his eyebrows. “I heard today’s the big day, Dean-o will finally-” he started, but Castiel panicked and covered his brother’s mouth.

“Shut up,” hissed Castiel.

“Cas, chill, it’s not like we don’t know,” said Sam and rolled his eyes, but then pressed his lips together when Dean came over and was nervously rubbing his palms together, looking at Cas nervously and he then took in a deep breath. Well, he was Dean _Winchester,_ he got this. Telling his parents that him and Cas were more than just friends was going to be a piece of cake! Right? He just hoped that everyone wouldn’t be too shocked about it.

“Dean, are you okay?” asked Castiel and looked longingly into Dean’s eyes.

“Yeah, yeah,” said Dean, hand brushing against Castiel’s as he was staring back into Cas’ eyes. How were people not supposed to know that they were together again?! They were literally eye-fucking across the room, with their parents present in there… Sam didn’t get it and he was just keeping his mouth shut as he helped Mary to put the food on the table while Gabriel was too busy with teasing Dean and Castiel over at the table, both of them practically sick of him at the end.

So, they ate, Dean being silent for most parts as nervousness was getting the best of him. His hands were shaking and he could feel Cas’ hand on his own under the table, Mary looking over to him from time to time, nudging her husband, but John gave her the _what-do-you-want-me-to-do-about-it_ look and she just rolled her eyes, gently placing her hand on top of Dean’s.

“Dean, sweetie, are you okay?” asked the woman and Dean pressed his lips together and shrugged.

“Yes.”

“Well,” said Mary. “You said you have something important to share with us today,” said Mary and then went closer to her son, who was now just nervously staring in front of himself. “Do you mind sharing it with us?”

Dean looked over at Sam, who gave him a supportive look. Dean smiled back and then took in a deep breath as he tried to think of the right way to tell his parents around him and Cas being more than friends. He knew that they would be supportive; they accepted Sam with zero objections when he came out, so Dean was in good hands. It was why he suddenly stood up and Mary looked up at him. “Mom, dad, I have something to tell you,” he said and Cas’ eyes went wide.

“Okay?” asked John. Everyone knew what was going to be said, except for him really.

“Okay, um,” stammered Dean. “The truth is,” said Dean and then looked at Cas. “Cas and I are closer than friends,” said Dean and John narrowed his eyes.

“What do you mean, son?”

“Cas and I are together,” said Dean. “We’re a couple.”

Sam gave Dean a proud look as he knew how scary it was to come out and Cas was holding Dean’s hand through the entire thing, even Gabriel being quiet and respectful about it. As silence fell between them, Dean’s heart started beating faster. Why weren’t his parents saying anything?! Suddenly, Mary grinned and nudged her husband.

“Pay up, honey, I win,” said Mary and Dean’s jaw dropped, while John looked down and groaned. Mary had eyes; she knew all about Castiel and how close him and her son were. Truly, everyone was able to see it, except for her husband, who wanted to prove her wife wrong. So they made a bet, which he lost and was then being a sour looser as he was just sulking and Dean was just horrified, while Sam was holding back his laughter. So, that was what they were doing in the kitchen before, it all made sense then!

“Wait, what?!” shrieked Dean. “You two… made a bet on-”

“Oh, relax, honey,” said Mary as she was still snickering. “We all knew about you and Castiel,” she said and Castiel’s cheeks reddened. “Well, except for John there as he was stubbornly stating you were just friends,” she then added and Dean was still… in _shock_. His parents knew?! Everyone knew?! How on-

“Mom-”

“Aw, you know we’d accept you no matter what,” said Mary as she then stood up and gave her son a big hug and Dean finally relaxed as he hugged his mother back. Although he was still horrified about the whole ordeal, he was happy that his mom accepted him. John finally stopped sulking about losing and he smiled as he looked at Castiel. He was a sore loser, but was more than happy to extend his hand out, which Castiel gladly took.

“Welcome to the family, boy,” said John happily and Castiel awkwardly shook his hand, wanting to tell him that technically they wouldn’t be family as John was Dean’s father, not his, but then he decided to keep his mouth shut.

“Well, finally,” said Gabriel, breaking the silence that fell in between them. “Now, can we finally get to the good part?” he asked and Mary looked at him. “The dessert, please?”

Dean perked up at that and looked at his mom. “Is it apple pie?” blurted out Dean and Sam started cracking up, but then pressed his lips together. Right, one never joked about apple pie. Apple pie was _serious,_ even for Gabriel over there and both Dean and Gabe were ecstatic when Mary indeed brought freshly baked apple pie from the over.  

Castiel wanted to tell his older brother to behave as he literally jumped the pie as soon as he was handed his plate, but then knew it was useless. Sam and Cas exchanged looks as their boyfriends were literally drowning in that pie, but then smiled and shook their heads. Mary and John were grinning as they watched their boys and happily sighed. That was a good family dinner and there were many more to come in the future after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Leave a comment if you liked it.


End file.
